


Enter the Tawnaverse: Volume One

by Project_Prometheus2020



Series: Enter the Tawnaverse [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Tawnaverse (Crash Bandicoot), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, Brainwashing, Comedy, Crash Bandicoot References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evolution, F/M, Failed Brainwashing, Game 4: Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mutation, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Pre-Canon, Read by the Author, Resurrection Machines, Revive-o-Tron (Crash Bandicoot), Role Reversal, Slapstick, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Well More Like Role Shuffle But...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Prometheus2020/pseuds/Project_Prometheus2020
Summary: Explore the life and times of Tawna, a female bandicoot mutated by Doctor Nina Cortex, as she starts a new life in N. Sanity City after escaping from Castle Cortex, and experience her swashbuckling adventures across the Wumpa Islands to rescue her boyfriend Crash and his little sister Coco from becoming Cortex's soldiers in the exciting first installment of the Enter the Tawnaverse series!
Relationships: Aku Aku & Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time), Coco Bandicoot & Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time), Crash Bandicoot & Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time), Crash Bandicoot/Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time), Pinstripe Potoroo/Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time)
Series: Enter the Tawnaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Evolv-o-Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Project Prometheus coming at you with another Crash Bandicoot project that I'm actually kinda surprised hasn't been done yet in the few months that Crash Bandicoot 4 has been out: an AU backstory for the version of Tawna that we meet in that game. As such, I have switched up several things in regards to some of the characters, for example Nina Cortex is the mad scientist who evolved Crash, Coco, and Tawna, rather than Neo. And that's just the beginning! But, why listen to me babble on about it, when we can just dive right on in!

__

_Chapter One_

_The Evolv-O-Ray_

_Castle Cortex-Primary Laboratories_

Doctor Nina Violet Cortex, a bewitching young woman with ashen skin that appeared to be almost a light blue color, a black "N" stamped on her forehead, short dark hair, and sleek mechanical prosthetic hands wearing a black leather long coat, a black top, black denim jeans, and black heeled boots, stood at the door to that led to what she'd come to call the birthing suite for her monstrous creations.

All of those Nina had experimented on were animals, taken from around Australia, Africa, and Tasmania. Easy access, and all that happy jazz. Most of those Nina taken now had their own special abilities, characteristics, and even weapons, all thanks to her crowning achievements in her lifetime of evil: the Evolv-o-Ray, a device capable of forcibly ascending virtually any mundane and mindless animal into a mighty supersoldier worth a battalion of any regular infantry, assuming said animal survived the mutation process, or weren't transformed into some form of horrific abomination, and the Cortex Vortex, which was, in short, a brainwashing device that bended Nina's monsters to her will.

If any of those animal rights activists caught wind of what she was doing to so many creatures, even going as far as splicing a dingo with a crocodile, they would probably try to storm her fortress in an attempt to lynch her and either rescue or put down Nina's monstrosities. Fortunately for her, OSHA didn't exist out here, so her castle was filled to bursting with all manner of traps, pitfalls, and other nasty surprises. Plus, the island where Castle Cortex was built was in a perpetual storm more often than not, so climbing up to her living areas was an exceptionally difficult challenge. And on the off chance someone was able to survive the daunting slippery climb and hellish stormy ascent that climbing Castle Cortex was…

Well, a small, depraved part of Nina had always wondered what the Evolv-o-Ray would do to a _human_.

But, that was neither here nor there at this point. The latest test subject was what Nina believed would become the general of her Cortex Commandos, an elite task force for world domination that her uncle Neo had been working on prior to his untimely demise as a result of one of his experiments. Whether her uncle would be proud of following in his footsteps or horrified and disgusted by the abominations she had created, Nina didn't really care, especially now that one of her assistants was entering the chamber, Nina's latest test subject in hand.

The aforementioned test subject was a bandicoot, one of three that her assistants had come upon during one of their expeditions. Bandicoots were commonly kept as pets in certain parts of the world, and seen as vermin akin to rats or mice in others. Either way, it was a safe bet that no one would miss them, much like she wouldn't miss any of her assistants, save for a select few that she considered to be her friends.

"The male sibling's mate, then?" Nina asked the assistant before gesturing over to an operating table with several restraining mechanisms in. "Strap her in."

The assistant nodded and proceeded to do as he was asked, Nina following the man there, watching as the female bandicoot was strapped onto the table.

"I don't know if you can understand me with that tiny rodent-" Nina started to say before another, nearby assistant cut her off.

"Actually, the bandicoot is a marsupial-" the man started to say right before Nina cut him off with an iron left hook right to the temporal lobe. "COMPANY DISMISSED!" the assistant shouted before falling to the ground, unconscious with blood leaking out of a gash on his head.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_ ," Nina continued addressing the female bandicoot, irritation evident in her voice. "I don't know if you can understand me with that tiny _marsupial_ brain of yours, but… whatever discomfort you are feeling now may seem unbearable. But, I can promise you this much. What comes next… might just kill you. But, if you survive, you will know greatness that only a select few could ever hope to know, and no other bandicoot could ever hope to attain. Make me proud… General."

On that note, Nina turned on her heel and walked out of the room and entered the control booth for her Evolv-o-Ray, grabbing a pair of black goggles that she proceeded to slip over her eyes while many of her assistants did the same.

"All right, you all know the drill, I better not see anything about what we're doing here end up online unless you want to be the next test subject to be strapped onto that table to be mutated, blah, blah, blah," Nina said as she stepped up to the control console. "Begin the procedure."

"Evolv-o-Ray capacitors charging, Doctor Cortex," one of the assistants said as he and several others fiddled with some other knobs and control doohickies. After a few brief moments, the Evolv-o-Ray's capacitors were fully charged, enabling Nina to press the button that allowed her to fire the Evolv-o-Ray onto the terrified bandicoot on the operating table, bathing the creature in orange energy that crackled around the entire area, causing a bright flash of light to completely enshroud the operating room, forcing the assistants to shield their eyes while Nina herself stood firm.

Once the light finally faded, many of the assistants found themselves suffering nosebleeds from what was on the operating table in a semi-conscious state, much to Nina's annoyance, although considering what was on the table at the moment. 

The Evolv-o-Ray had transformed the bandicoot into a surprisingly-human looking creature. Tall, slender yet well built at the same time, with blonde hair that had an electric blue stripe in it, and in what most humans would consider to be their birthday suit, Nina had to admit that her latest creation certainly had herself a nice bod.

_I think I have some old clothes lying around somewhere that should provide ample coverage for her… assets,_ thought Nina before she spoke aloud. "Assistants! Listen up!" Nina barked at her lackeys. "First, I want you to get yourselves and this room cleaned up. Then, I want you to take the test subject to one of the spare bedrooms in the castle's living quarters. Once you've done this… bring me the male bandicoot sibling, and prepare the Reviv-o-Tron, death courses, and combat arena. The test subjects will begin training as soon as they are fit and able."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think that's a pretty good place to call it a chapter. Well, if you folks liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and join us next time as Tawna awakens to what she has become, and begins her training to become the General of Nina's Cortex Commandos! See you then!


	2. Subject BG-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to Enter the Tawnaverse: Volume One! Yeah, turns out someone else was already using "Genesis'' as part of the title for their Crash Bandicoot story, so I decided to change the title of mine. But, outside of that, I don't really have much else to talk about, so let's get this show on the road!

_ Chapter Two _

_ Subject BG-1 _

_ Castle Cortex-Living Quarters-A Few Days Later _

As she laid upon the bed inside a room in Castle Cortex's general living area, the female bandicoot began to stir. As she did, she began to realize that she felt… different somehow. It was almost like she had been transfigured into a completely different being somehow…

All it took was for the female bandicoot to open her eyes for her to discover why she felt the way she did.

The female bandicoot couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at her altered form. Whatever those humans had zapped her with had changed her in more ways than one. For one thing, apart from her ears and the orange fur that covered her body, she had been turned into something very closely resembling a human herself. A human-like bandicoot that had a mane of blonde hair that had a blue stripe in it, a slender yet powerful build, and two strange lumps on her chest that she felt a strange urge to conceal, as well as her private area between her legs.

Looking around the room, the female bandicoot caught sight of a stack of clothes, as she believed the human word for them to be called, sitting in a chair nearby. Moving out of the bed and towards the chair they were sitting in with surprising ease on her two legs, despite having been originally a quadruped before the humans had transformed her, and put on the outfit that had been laid out for her as though she had done it a hundred thousand times before. The undergarments consisted of a black sports bra and shorts, while the outfit proper consisted of a pink top with a blue and yellow line decal on the chest and exposed her midriff, a blue bandanna that she hung around her neck, a brown short-sleeved leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, fingerless leather gloves with metal braces, blue patched pants with a large brown leather belt, and dark brown steel-toed boots with pink leg warmers.

Catching her reflection in a nearby mirror, the female bandicoot took note of her appearance. She had to admit, drastic alterations to her body aside, she looked pretty damn good.

Before she had time to ruminate any further, a voice came on the intercom hidden within the room.  _ "Ah, Subject BG-1 has awoken at last. Good. Now we can begin,"  _ the female voice said.

A spike of anger at the familiar voice surged through the female bandicoot. "Who are you?! What did you do to me?!" the female bandicoot yelled at the voice, before realizing with a mixture of alarm and surprise that she had just spoken human.

The voice chuckled.  _ "Ah, so I see you have sentience on par with human beings… excellent, truly excellent. At the very least you are intellectually superior than most who go through the mutation process. But, to answer your question, I am Doctor Nina Violet Cortex, a scientist and soon to be ruler of this world. As for what I did to you… well, simply put, I mutated you with my Uncle Neo's invention, the Evolv-o-Ray. With one zap, I caused you to undergo eons-worth of mutation and evolution, plus threw in a few enhancements for giggles, making you, in no uncertain terms, a supersoldier. But, we've no time to discuss this, Subject BG-1-" _

"Tawna," the female bandicoot said. "My name is Tawna."

_ "Tawna, then. I want to see what you can do. To that end, I have set up a training course for you to get through. Succeed, and I will allow you to spend some quality time with your mate and his sibling," _ Nina said as the door opened and two of her assistants came in.

Tawna rolled her eyes irritably. She and Crash weren't  _ mates _ . That would imply that the two of them had banged. No, they were just two bandicoots in love, and that was it. Regardless, Tawna got the feeling now wasn't the time to argue the point, so she obediently went with the lab assistants, passing by rooms that undoubtedly held similar mutated creatures like herself, if the feeling that she had eyes on her as they passed by these rooms was anything to go by.

After making their way through what amounted to a labyrinth of corridors, Tawna and the assistants escorting her arrived at what was very clearly an arena of some kind… one that was positively crawling with flamethrower turrets, pop-up spike panels, crates of various types and forms of lethality, and a swarm of killer robots.

As Tawna took in the sight of what she was certain would be a suicide mission, one of the lab assistants pushed her roughly forward. Turning around to give the assistant an earful, Tawna was instead greeted by the sight of a closing iron bulkhead door.

The sound of someone clearing their throat quickly caught Tawna's attention. Turning around towards the sound, Tawna was face to face with a holographic projection of Nina Cortex's head, provided by a small camera-like drone flying about overhead.

_ "The goal for this course is simple. Reach the orange teleporter pad, over there," _ Nina said, a green beacon appearing off in the distance, and several feet above the ground on a lone platform.  _ "Sounds easy, right? Well, here's where the real challenge comes in. In order for the teleporter to activate, you'll need to smash every single crate, be they perfectly ordinary or stuffed full of dynamite, and destroy every enemy that stands in your way. Your augmented physique should allow you to dispose of them with ease,  _ Nina continued.  _ "Oh, and don't worry about dying. I got a clean-up crew and Reviv-o-Tron ready and waiting to chuck your horrifically mangled carcass into. It'll patch you up as good as new. Although, there is a slight chance that certain aspects of your mind, such as your sanity, will remain a smoldering pile of nothing. Good luck!" _

"Well, that just  _ instills _ me with confidence," muttered Tawna as Nina's holographic projection disappeared, only for Nina's voice to come on over the intercom.

_ "Attention, Cortex Commandos! Come and see your future General Tawna look like an incompetant idiot on Death Course AA-23! Enjoy the show while you can, because I assure you, when I am done with her, she won't hesitate to do the same to you!" _ Nina said.

_ Best. Boss. Ever _ , thought Tawna before heaving a sigh and entering the Death Course.

_ Death Course AA-23-Audience Stands _

After hearing the announcement over the castle intercom, two of the Cortex Commandos entered the arena. One was a powerfully built mutated koala bear that looked as eloquent as he was incredibly strong, carrying what seemed to be an advanced physics book. This was Koala Kong.

The second Commando was a mutated potoroo clad in a slick jet black pinstripe Italian suit with black shoes, black leather gloves, and a black shirt underneath. Atop his head was a large black fedora with a raven's feather attached to the brim, and his prized AK-47 was slung over his shoulder. This was Pinstripe Potoroo.

"So, I hear we finally have ourselves a general," Pinstripe said as he looked around the room for a decent seat.

"Indeed, that is what Doctor Cortex said over the loudspeaker," Kong said as he sat down on one of the specially reinforced seats designed for both him and one other member of the Commandos.

"Well then, let's see who this General-" Pinstripe said as he took a seat and got a good look at his future General.

The very next second, Pinstripe felt his jaw detach and his cheeks heat up as he laid eyes on the female bandicoot, who was without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. As the bandicoot did a backflip over a turret and slammed her fist down onto it, superhero-landing style, Pinstripe could swear he heard the cheesy "love at first sight music" play in the background inside his mind. At least, he  _ thought _ it was in his mind until…

_ "Dammit, N. Gin! How many times must you be told?! Do NOT play your records while we are in the middle of testing!" _ snarled Nina Cortex, which was followed swiftly by an explosion and the splattering of body parts, as Tawna accidentally kicked a TNT Crate, causing it to explode and tear her to meaty, blood-soaked pieces.

_ "Rrrgh! Now look what you did! Assistants! Get that mangled corpse into the Reviv-o-Tron! Brio… grab a mop and clean up down there,"  _ growled Nina.

As everyone set about their appointed tasks, Pinstripe couldn't help but mutter to himself, "I am going to make that bandicoot my bride…"

Kong chuckled. "Hate to break it to you, Pinstripe, but you may want to put your gun back in its holster. Word around the castle is that our dear General already has herself a mate, and both that mate and his younger sister are slated to become Commandos like us."

"Nothing a double-tap through the heart can't fix," Pinstripe muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a bingo! So, if you folks liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I'll see you guys next time as Tawna enters the Cortex Arena, and we approach her failed trip through the Cortex Vortex! See you then!


End file.
